Sea life, particularly rock-clinging gastropod mollusks such as abalone and the like, have been experimentally grown in an enclosed habitat comprising a cage suspended from an anchored structure such as an offshore drilling platform.
Although such an approach is quite acceptable from an experimental point of view, the continuous motion of the ocean causes wear on the suspension apparatus and could eventually cause a suspension failure and loss of the habitat so that such an approach is not desirable from a long-term commercial point of view.
This invention is directed towards a sea life habitat module, apparatus for supporting same, and a method for using same which is adapted to continuous commercial use.